Why: Zechs Merquise P.O.V
by Deux Maxwell
Summary: er....dis is in Zechs P.O.V...i wrote it a long time ago...uh..kinda angstish...pg only cuz itz mentally strange, might scary pplz..er..plus a tiny...lil'..non-existant amount of shounen-ai..uh..plz R&R..thx


* ahem* ….well…I wrote this thing a while ago.. I jest ran into it after a VERY long time….I saw it thought, "what the hell?!". Made a couple changes and decided to upload it…In case you haven't read n e of my other stuff..i usually write in a certain character's P.O.V……or I write it and think that it reminds me of someone…*sigh* N e wayz this time is no xception…This shares a title with my last poem but is completely different and is in Zechs's P.O.V…..this is about his mental struggle against the one he loves and the machine he hates but..er..loves?…weird ne? I'd like to stress that I wrote this a VERY LONG TIME AGO!!!! *cough* ….plz R&R…arigatou…(p.s (*) means new stanza/verse…my comp. messes with the uploading so I dun get space in between -_-;)  
  
  
  
Why: Zechs Merquise  
  
*My hands are stained with blood…  
  
Blood that is invisible to the eye but is clearly there…  
  
Blood is of the hearts of innocent victims I have destroyed…  
  
I've destroyed without a purpose…  
  
Without reason…  
  
What's wrong with me?  
  
What have I done?  
  
Tears run down my battle-ridden face…  
  
Yet I don't feel any remorse for my merciless actions…  
  
This…slaughter…  
  
I stare out at my now empty, hopeless future and I laugh…  
  
I laugh until my stomach begins to resist…  
  
The tears come again…  
  
But this time refuse to stop…  
  
I sob in pity for the ones I've killed…  
  
Not for myself…  
  
I sink down to my knees and demand to know why…  
  
Why did you make me into the monster?!  
  
How could you have caused all this destructions?!  
  
*I feel so alone…  
  
So cold…  
  
Why have you done this too me?  
  
Why have you given me all this power?  
  
Why won't you stop torturing me?  
  
Why?!  
  
Answer me!!  
  
Damn you Treize!  
  
Damn you Epyon!  
  
I don't have anyone now…  
  
Look what you've done to me?!  
  
You've made me lose the only two people I have ever loved!  
  
Relena…  
  
My naïve…  
  
Very confused little sister…  
  
And you Treize…  
  
Oh Treize…  
  
I know you felt it too…  
  
God, Treize…  
  
Why?!  
  
We would have been so perfect together…  
  
I loved you more than even myself at times…  
  
*Treize…  
  
How could you do such a thing and just sit there…  
  
Why did you build a monster of such power?  
  
Did you know what Epyon was going to do to me?  
  
Did you?!!!  
  
You must of, you built the god forsaken machine!  
  
If you knew…  
  
Then why?  
  
Why did you let me pilot Epyon?  
  
Why?!  
  
*What have I become?  
  
How can a cockpit system take over?  
  
Have I become so weak as to let a machine control my every move?  
  
Epyon must not have that much power over me…  
  
It's only a machine…  
  
I am the being…  
  
I am strong…  
  
I dominate…  
  
But with the Epyon I'm stronger…  
  
I dominate ten folds my normal…  
  
NO!!!!  
  
I mustn't let my passion for battle cloud my vision…  
  
I shouldn't take my path of destruction any longer…  
  
*Treize offers his marvellous creation…  
  
The Epyon to me again…  
  
I resist the temptation…  
  
But for how long?  
  
With each increasing day my hunger for the ultimate and final battle grows…  
  
Grows like a raging fire…  
  
In a short time I find myself doing battle with Heero…  
  
Heero in his Wing Zero and myself in Treize's…  
  
No…  
  
My Epyon…  
  
*Why have I chosen this path?  
  
This path that is guaranteed to lead to a disgusting amount of destruction…  
  
But…  
  
My craving flames for battle rage on and on…  
  
*It's happening again…  
  
My enemy…  
  
My enemy is anyone who stands in my way and wants to destroy me…  
  
Yes…  
  
I see my enemy…  
  
Treize Khushrenada…  
  
He must be destroyed…  
  
I must destroy him…  
  
He is my enemy…  
  
He must be destroyed!!!!  
  
*I fall out of Epyon…  
  
Confused…  
  
Exhausted…  
  
On the dirt floor I lay…  
  
My arm falls on an object…  
  
I fee; a low heartbeat…  
  
I pull all of my strength together…  
  
I stare at the battered and bruised face looking up at me…  
  
NNNOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Treize…  
  
He inches his way up to me…  
  
Leaning on my chest for support…  
  
All he manages to struggle out is…  
  
A weak…  
  
Completely powerless…  
  
Why?…  
  
*I replay the word in my head…  
  
Again…  
  
And again…  
  
I can't take this much longer…  
  
I holler into the dark, empty night sky…  
  
GOD!!!  
  
ANSWER ME NOW!!!!  
  
WHY???!!!  
  
A/N: *blink blink* I don't know what to say….er..xcept..Plz R&R!! PLZ!!!!!!.. *ahem*…yes….er..ryte…*leaves through a door that so conveniently appears* 


End file.
